


Die Summe von Allem

by Niemernuet



Category: Schwingen RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Crack Pairing!, M/M, bitzeli hate sex, crack pairing?, doping, may-september, p with barely any p
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niemernuet/pseuds/Niemernuet
Summary: Brunos Ruf hat nach der Doping-Sperre gelitten. Armon hat nicht viel übrig für Betrüger. Was folgt, ist unausweichlich.
Relationships: Armon Orlik/Bruno Gisler





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiss, dass Wicki sich seinerzeit das Bein gebrochen hat, nicht Orlik. Wicki hat aber keine Locken. Drum.

Wahrscheinlich war es einfach die Summe von Allem. Jedes Teilchen für sich hätte Bruno nicht überwältigt, aber zusammen bildeten sie eine Lawine, unter der er keine Luft mehr bekam, nicht nur vor Scham, sondern auch vor Zorn. Die Blicke waren das eine. Es gab mehrere Sorten Blicke: Die Blicke der Familie und engsten Freunde, lächelnd, unterstützend. Mitleidig. Dann die Blicke der Kameraden, betont gelassen, übertrieben normal, aber dahinter ahnte man das Misstrauen. Bei den Gegnern war es natürlich offen sichtbar, dazu manchmal Zorn, manchmal Abscheu. Und schliesslich die Blicke der Zuschauer, die zu Tausenden auf ihn niederblickten und ihn urteilten. Er blieb möglichst weit weg von den äussersten Rasensitzplätzen und vermied es, sie zu lange anzusehen.  
Die Handlungen waren ein weiteres Teilchen. Leute drehten sich weg, wenn er an ihnen vorbei in die Arena lief. Als hätte er eine Blase um sich blieben die anderen Schwinger mindestens zwei Armlängen auf Distanz, ausser sie mussten mit ihm zusammengreifen. Die Kampfrichter sahen nicht auf, wenn er sein Blatt auf den Tisch legte.  
Und schliesslich das Reden. Wenn er in der Garderobe auftauchte, verstummte es. Wenn er an den Rasensitzplätzen in die Arena einlief, wurde es leiser, aber eindringlicher. Nur wenn ihn die Sprecher nicht sahen, oder zu spät sahen, verstand er sie.  
"Ich würde mein Gesicht nie mehr zeigen, wenn ich erwischt worden wäre", sagte ein Zuschauer auf einem Rasensitzplatz am frühen Morgen, gehüllt in einen Helly Hansen und eine dicke Stumpen-Wolke.  
"Dass er sich nicht schämt", pflichtete sein Sitznachbar bei.  
"Nimm's nicht zu schwer", sagte ein Betreuer der Gästeschwinger zu Brunos Gegner, nachdem er mit Sägemehl auf dem Rücken aus dem Ring gehumpelt kam. "Wenigstens hast du ehrlich verloren."  
Jedenfalls war es die Summe davon, die Bruno seine Rückkehr bereuen liess. Wahrscheinlich hätte er doch auf seine Familie hören sollen. Aber er wollte es noch einmal versuchen. Er hatte Busse getan, nun wollte er Aufrichtigkeit zeigen und seinem Verband, seinen Kameraden helfen. Er war nicht einer, der beim kleinsten Widerstand aufgab, deshalb schluckte er alle Demütigungen und seine Wut und versuchte zu zeigen, dass er immer noch der gleiche war, immer noch Bruno. Wenigstens noch ein Jahr, das nahm er sich vor. Ein Jahr würde er durchhalten und wenn es dann immer noch unerträglich war, wenn er den Respekt immer noch nicht zurückgewonnen hätte, dann würde er sich erlauben, davonzustehlen.  
Schliesslich spürte er immer noch den Kampf in sich. Er war gut, trotz allem, was sie sagten.  
Er war ein guter Schwinger.

Seine Leistungen zeigten es auch. Schon am ersten Kranzfest durfte er auf der Bühne vor der Ehrendame niederknien und auch an den nächsten Wettkämpfen war er immer vorne mit dabei. Bruno schien, als ob sich alles langsam zum Guten wenden würde. Die Blicke wurden weicher, das Gerede weniger. Die Leute verstanden, dass er mit seinem Können gewann, dass seine Gegner keine Ausrede geltend lassen machen konnten.  
Es war am ersten Fest ausserhalb seines Verbandes, am Bündner-Glarner, als er die Beherrschung verlor, vielleicht, weil er zu früh Hoffnung geschöpft hatte. Das Fest lief tadellos, als einziger der Nordwestschweizer blieb er bis zum Nachmittag Anwärter für den Schlussgang, nicht einmal Bieri konnte mithalten. Am Schluss entschied sich das Einteilungsgericht für zwei Nordostschweizer. Bruno war mittlerweile zu erfahren, um sich darüber zu ärgern. Er war trotzdem stolz auf seine Leistung und zufrieden reihte er sich am späten Nachmittag, frisch geduscht und im Kühermutz, in die zweite Reihe für den Einzug in das grosse Zelt. Bieri hatte ihn mit dem letzten Gang überholt und stand in der ersten Reihe, während Mario und Andreas fast neben Bruno waren. Der Rest der Mannschaft erkannte er an einem der langen Bänke im Zelt, fast am Rand. Die Stimmung war gelöst, jeder schien mit seiner Leistung zufrieden.  
Oder fast jeder.  
Armon wartete in der vierten Reihe. Sein Heimfest war nicht gut gelaufen, schon am Vormittag hatte der die Hoffnungen auf den Schlussgang begraben müssen und nur knapp hatte er noch den Kranz erreicht. Bruno erkannte durch die Reihen der anderen, dass er tief in Gedanken brütete. Nur wenn ihn jemand ansprach, schaffte er ein dünnes Lächeln, sonst starrte er mit gerunzelter Stirn in die Luft. Er war noch jung, und erst noch erfolgreich, jeder schlechte Tag musste ihn herunterziehen. Es war ein betrunkener Zuschauer, der an den Schwingern vorbei ins Zelt torkelte, der alles verdarb.  
"Was war heute los, Armon?", rief er über den ununterbrochenen Lärm aus dem Zelt und der Schwinger und lachte. "Nächstes Mal wieder."  
"Ja, Armon, was war nur los mit dir?", lachte Clopath und legte den Arm um Orlik. Er meinte es nicht böse, schliesslich war er fröhlich und schien nicht zu sehen, wie sich Armons Gesicht verzerrte und er die Wut nur mühsam unter Kontrolle hielt.  
"Es war nicht ganz mein Tag", würgte er mit einem Lächeln heraus.  
"Nicht dein Tag und immer noch den Kranz", lachte Battaglia aus der hintersten Reihe. "So sollte es mir auch mal gehen."  
Das Frotzeln ging weiter, die Sprüche flogen hin und her, niemand ausser Bruno schien zu erkennen, wie Armon richtig fühlte. Er lächelte ihm zu, als er seinen Blick auffing, als Aufmunterung. Bald würden sie in das Zelt einziehen, gekränzt werden und dann in alle Richtungen verziehen. Armon lächelte zurück und Bruno gefror das Blut in den Adern. Den Blick kannte er mittlerweile. Hastig drehte er sich wieder um, aber es liess sich nicht mehr vermeiden.  
"Na ja, es ist ein Auf und ab", erklärte Armon laut. "Ich kann einfach nur jedes Mal mein Bestes geben und heute wart ihr besser, das muss ich ehrlich zugeben. Aber nächstes Mal…"  
Clopath lachte auf, als hätte Armon ihn in die Seite gestossen.  
"Nächstes Mal werden auch wieder andere Gäste da sein", fuhr Armon fort, "und die kann man sich schliesslich nicht aussuchen. Tsch tsch."  
Das Lachen auf den Gesichtern der anderen Schwinger erstarb. In Brunos Ohren rauschte es und er fühlte, als ob er sich übergeben müsste. Er hätte es über sich ergehen lassen, wenn Orlik es nicht vor allen gesagt hätte. Aber vor ihm liess Bieri die Schultern sinken, neben ihm blickten Andreas und Mario mit versteinerten Mienen auf ihre Schuhe. Wilder Zorn stieg in Bruno, wie er es noch nie gefühlt hatte. Sie hatten es nicht verdient, mit Bruno ausgelacht zu werden. Armon hätte Brunos Namen laut aussprechen sollen, nur ihn aussuchen für den Spott. Er fuhr herum, schob die Schwinger hinter ihm grob zur Seite und packte Armon am Kragen seines Kühermutzes.

"Sag es zu mir!", knurrte er und schüttelte ihn durch. "Sag es mir ins Gesicht!"

Die anderen Schwinger, die von Bruno unsanft zur Seite geschoben worden waren, hatten sich gefangen und versuchten, die beiden voneinander zu trennen. Armon aber liess es nicht geschehen, sondern packte Bruno nun selber. Sein Lachen hatte einen irren Zug.

"Kein Problem. Du hättest nicht hierherkommen sollen, Betrüger!"

"Was ist los?", rief jemand von weit hinten. Ein Mann in Jeans und weissem, zerknitterten Hemd zwängte sich durch die Schwinger, ein Mitglied des Organisationskomitees.

Armon ignorierte ihn. "Nicht das Doping ist das Erbärmlichste", spottete er. "Aber ein Mundspray als Ausrede? Soll das dein Ernst sein?"

"Armon, lass los!", befahl der Funktionär streng.

Armon stiess Bruno von sich und trat zurück in seine Reihe neben Clopath und einen anderen Nordostschweizer. Bruno taumelte unter seinem groben Stoss und prallte gegen Bieri. Dieser zog ihn zurück an seinen angestammten Platz.

"Vergiss ihn", murmelte er in Brunos Ohr.

Der Funktionär sah müde aus, abgekämpft von der Organisation des Schwingfestes.

"Bitte stellt euch in den vorgegebenen Reihen auf", sagte er zu niemandem. "der Schlussakt beginnt gleich."


	2. 2

Bruno war bislang davon ausgegangen, dass ihn seine Kameraden den Beteuerungen zum Trotz nur noch widerwillig duldeten. Nun aber merkte er, dass sie vielleicht doch die Wahrheit gesagt hatten.

"Hör nicht auf diesen Idioten", sagte Mario über den Teller mit Steak und Pommes Frites. Die rot-weisse Schleife seines Kranzes fiel ihm über die Schulter. Bruno wäre am liebsten gleich nach der Kranzverleihung nach Hause gegangen, aber die anderen hatten ihn überredet zu bleiben.

"Es sind nicht alle so", fuhr er mit vollem Mund fort. "Die meisten verstehen es. Jedem passiert mal ein Fehler."

Andreas sass neben Mario und beugte sich ebenfalls über den Tisch, um näher an Bruno zu gelangen. Der Kranz versteckte seine grossen Ohren und auch einige der Pickel, die noch auf seinem Jungengesicht wucherten.

"Lario ist im Spitzensport-Programm vom Militär, zusammen mit Armon und einigen anderen", begann er. "Er hat letztes Jahr am Verbandsfest in Binningen davon erzählt. Alle denken, Wicki sei der arroganteste Schwinger, dabei ist er nur der Dümmste, weil er sagt, was er denkt. Lario sagt aber, er hätte noch nie einen arroganteren Arsch als diesen Orlik getroffen. Man sieht es ihm einfach nicht an, weil er so eine falsche Fassade hochhält."

Bieri zwinkerte ihm zu. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Bruno aus. 

"Danke", sagte er lächelnd. 

"Er ist nur neidisch weil er weiss, dass er nie gegen dich gewinnen könnte, egal wie", schloss Andreas und widmete sich wieder seinem Steak.   
Bruno wiegte den Kopf hin und her, Mario lachte.

Brunos rasende Wut über Armon war vergangen, zurück blieb ein steter, schwacher Zorn, der nur darauf wartete, erneut ausbrechen zu können.  
Die Möglichkeit dazu bot sich am Bergschwinget auf dem Weissenstein in der Hochsommerhitze, nur einige Wochen nach dem Glarner-Bündner. Die Nordostschweizer waren als Gäste eingeladen und hatten ihre Besten geschickt. Bruno hoffte, und für einmal wurden seine Wünsche erfüllt: Sein zweiter Gegner war Armon. Normalerweise war natürlich der junge, Wilde der Favorit, egal was Andreas sagten mochte, aber heute würde Bruno es ihm zeigen. Er hatte eine Menge wiedergutzumachen. Entschlossen und zu allem bereit trat er als erstes in den Sägemehlring und sah Armon entgegen. Er war nur kurz vor Ablauf des vorherigen Kampfs in die Arena gekommen und zurrte erst den Gurt der Schwingerhosen zu. Bruno beobachtete ihn. Er sah betont gelassen aus, seiner Favoritenrolle gewiss. Er hatte den ersten Gang gewonnen, platt gegen Mario. Bruno schien nur ein weiterer, einfacher Tritt auf seinem Weg zum Sieg. Er hatte seine Haare seit letzter Saison nicht mehr geschnitten und man erkannte, dass sein Haar eigentlich lockig war. Aber das erste, das dem Betrachter auffiel, war die schwere Nase, die wachen, intelligenten Augen unter einer ausladenden Stirn und der schmale Mund, der stets zu Lächeln schien. Auch heute lächelte er, herausfordernd, spottend, und sofort stand Bruno wieder im Graubünden vor einem grossen Zelt, umgeben von anderen Schwingern. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Er schüttelte Armon wortlos die Hand und griff seine Schwingerhosen. Armon blieb stehen, zu seiner vollen Grösse aufgerichtet, einen halben Kopf grösser als Bruno und beobachtete ihn. Schliesslich beugte er sich doch noch vornüber und griff Brunos Hosen. Grob schob er ihn durchs Sägemehl, aber Bruno parierte mit gleicher Kraft. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Bruno, wie sich die Zuschauer auf den Plätzen reckten. Sie erkannten, dass es der Kampf des Tages werden würde. Der Kampfrichter schien die Spannung zwischen ihnen zu spüren.

"Fair bleiben, Männer", sagte er ernst und beobachtete sie noch einen Moment, wie sie sich durchs Sägemehl schoben, ehe er den Kampf beginnen liess: "Gut!"

Bruno tat den ersten Angriff, wickelte sein Bein um Armon und sprang mit voller Kraft auf ihn. Sie landeten auf dem Boden, Bruno mit der besseren Lage. Sofort war er auf den Knien und drückte Armon mit seinem Oberkörper hinunter, während seine Hände den Griff an den Hosen verstärkten. Er versuchte, ihn zu drehen, aber Armon war zu wendig und er robbte an den Rand des Sägemehls, bis Bruno den Griff frustriert loslassen musste. Armons Blick war anders als Bruno wieder auf den Beinen stand, sein verzogener Mund kein Lächeln mehr, sondern eine Drohgebärde, wie von einem wilden Tier. Er hatte die Gefahr erkannt, die von seinem Gegner ausging. Beim nächsten Zusammengreifen blieb er stehen und drückte hart gegen Bruno, als dieser ihn durch den Ring schieben wollte. Diesmal griff Armon zum Kurz an, Bruno hielt dagegen, indem er ihm auf die Oberschenkel sprang und sein ganzes Gewicht auf ihn drückte. Es war gefährlich, ein kräftiger Schwinger wie Armon konnte ihn so platt ins Sägemehl leeren, andererseits war es die einfachste Methode, um ihn möglichst schnell zu ermüden. Bruno vertraute auf seine Erfahrung und entkam dem wuchtigen Körper seines Gegners, als er ihn ins Sägemehl betten wollte. Armon keuchte und verzog das Gesicht, als er wieder aufstand. Auch Bruno spürte die Anstrengung. Sie kämpften, unerbittlich, gehässig, schier ewig, bis der Kampfrichter die letzte Minute ankündete. Brunos Wut und Frust wuchsen ins Unermessliche, er wollte seine Rache. Auch Armons Züge wurden verzweifelter, je länger sich Bruno gegen seine Angriffe wehrte. Es war der letzte mögliche Angriff, fast identisch wie der allererste. Armon lag unter Bruno, der verzweifelt versuchte, ihn zu überdrehen. Alles in Bruno brannte, selbst das Atmen, aber nicht so sehr wie seine Wut. Armon lag auf der Seite, hielt mit den Beinen dagegen, Bruno zerrte an seinem Oberkörper und den Schwingerhosen. Er dachte an seinen Spruch am Bündner-Glarner Schwingfest, an die Blicke und Handlungen und Sprüche, die er ertragen musste. Ein Stöhnen entwich ihm, als er ein letztes Mal nachdrückte und Armons Körper unter ihm nachgab. Bruno fühlte das Sägemehl auf seiner Hand und er riss sie unter Armons Körper hervor, in die Höhe. Sein Mund war zum Jubel geöffnet, aber kein Ton kam aus ihm heraus.  
Denn Armon brüllte.  
Entsetzt liess Bruno die Arme sinken und starrte auf seinen Gegner.

"Sanitäter!", rief der Kampfrichter und kniete neben Bruno ins Sägemehl, zwischen ihnen Armon. "Sofort!" 

Er versuchte, Armon stillzuhalten, der sich im Sägemehl hin- und herdrehte, die Hände um sein linkes Knie gekrallt. Bruno wurde schlecht als er erkannte, in welchem Winkel der Unterschenkel vom Rest des Beins abstand. Die wortlosen Schreie waren alles, was man in der Arena noch hörte. 

"Bitte geh zur Seite!" 

Eine Frau in einer leuchtendgelben Weste und einer roten Tasche kniete auf einmal neben Bruno und drückte gegen seinen Arm. Weitere Sanitäter rannten mit der Bahre auf den Sägemehlring zu. Bruno robbte zurück, hinaus aus dem Kreis von Funktionären, Sanitätern und Schwingern, der sich um Armon gebildet hatte.

"Steh auf!"

Ein weiteres Mal wurde Bruno überrascht, diesmal von Bieri und Andreas, die plötzlich neben ihm standen und ihn auf die Beine hievten. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er sie an. Um sie herum stand alles still, von den Zuschauern auf den Tribünen bis zu den Schwingern in den anderen Ringen.

"Komm!", fuhr Christoph fort und zog ihn weg. "Du kannst nichts machen. "


	3. 3

Benommen sass Bruno auf der Bank vor dem Haus. Sein Vater hatte den Stall besorgt, wie er es immer tat, wenn Bruno an einem Schwingfest war, und setzte sich in den dreckigen Arbeitskleidern und Gummistiefeln neben ihn. Bruno trug immer noch die schwarzen Hosen und das grüne Hemd, in denen er den ganzen Tag verbracht hatte. Er hatte das Fest zu Ende geschwungen, aber den Kranz weit verpasst. Ohne sich umzuziehen war er anschliessend nach Hause gekommen. Die Sonne stand nur noch knapp über dem Wald hinter dem Haus, bald würde es dunkel werden. Aus der offenen Stalltür klang das Glockengebimmel einer kranken Kuh, die über Nacht im Stall blieb.

"Deine Mutter hat mir ein Video gezeigt, auf diesem feisten Buch", begann der Vater. "Es war nicht dein Fehler. Er wollte die Beine zurückziehen, damit sie unter seinem Körper sind und er sich besser wegdrehen konnte. Aber dann verfing sich der linke Fuss am Schuh des rechten, gerade als du das letzte Mal gedrückt hast. Du hättest es nicht kommen sehen können. Es war einfach Pech."

Bruno schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. Reden konnte er nicht. Sein Vater war kein Mann der grossen Worte und seine Versuche, Bruno aufzumuntern, erschöpft. Er stand auf und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

«Mach dir kein Gewissen. Dieses Mal hast du dir nichts vorzuwerfen.»

Langsam stieg er die Treppe hinauf in die obere Wohnung, während Bruno alleine zurückblieb. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Vater nicht bedacht, was er gesagt hatte. Er hatte Bruno auch nie direkt gefragt, ob die Vorwürfe von damals richtig waren, sondern war, wie seine ganze Familie, still an seiner Seite gestanden. Dass er insgeheim dachte, Bruno wäre doch schuldig gewesen, damals, war nur ein weiterer Schlag auf Brunos Seele. Lange blieb er an diesem Abend in der Dunkelheit sitzen, ohne zu einer Entscheidung zu gelangen.

Den Beschluss, Armon zu besuchen, fasste er deshalb gar nie richtig. Stattdessen stand er zwei Tage später einfach vor dem Spital in Chur, in der Hand eine Tüte mit einigen Würsten von seinem Hof. Er hatte die Artikel in den Zeitungen gelesen, natürlich, deshalb wusste er, wo er hin musste. Einige Journalisten hatten sogar zu ihm nach Hause angerufen, aber er hatte sich geweigert, mit ihnen zu reden. Was er zu sagen hatte, wollte er Armon persönlich mitteilen.

Das Kantonsspital bestand aus einem unübersichtlichen Haufen liebloser Plattenbauten, der Empfang war eine sterile Halle mit Durchzug. Die Empfangsdame sah ihn streng an, als er nach der Zimmernummer verlangte und verliess den Schalter, um einen Telefonanruf zu tätigen. Sie fragte nicht nach seinem Namen, ihr ganzes Verhalten zeigte, dass sie ihn kannte. 

"C 315. Folgen Sie der blauen Linie", beschied sie ihm schliesslich kurzangebunden und Bruno trottete davon. 

Sein Herz schlug schneller, je näher er der Zimmertür kam und als er die Hand zum Anklopfen hob, war ihm, als möchte es aus der Brust springen.  
Armon war in einem Zweibettzimmer untergebracht, allerdings lag das zweite Bett verlassen da, Decke und Kissen faltenlos vorbereitet für den nächsten Patienten. Er lag auf dem Bett, das Kopfteil fast senkrecht, die Decke zurückgeschlagen über das Fussende. Das linke Bein war bis zum Oberschenkel bandagiert und erhöht gelagert. Auf dem rollenden Tisch, der über das Bett gezogen war, lagen Tablet und Kopfhörer. Wortlos, mit versteinerter Miene beobachtete er, wie Bruno leise die Türe schloss und vor das Bett trat. Nur der Verkehrslärm, der dumpf durch die geschlossenen Fensterscheiben rauschte, unterbrach die Stille.

"Hallo", brachte Bruno endlich heraus. 

Armon blinzelte und warf einen Blick zum Fenster hinaus. Sein Kiefer mahlte. Keine Antwort kam. Bruno schluckte.

"Ich wollte mich entschuldigen", brachte er nach einer Weile heraus. "Wegen dem Unfall. Es war keine Absicht…ich habe nur den Sieg gesehen und die Zeit war schon fast vorbei…" Seine Worte fühlten sich hohl an, unmöglich, das auszudrücken, was er sagen wollte. "Wenn ich noch einmal zurückgehen könnte…", versuchte er, aber brach wieder ab. "Es tut mir leid", schloss er endlich und blickte mit hängenden Schultern zu Armon. 

Er merkte, dass er immer noch die Plastiktüte in der Hand hatte und zog die Würste heraus. Armon machte keine Anstalten, sie entgegen zu nehmen und so steckte Bruno sie wieder in die Tasche und hängte sie an einen der Stühle, die an der Wand auf Besucher warteten. Immer noch kam keine Antwort. Armons Kiefer mahlten ein wenig schneller, aus seinen Augen blitzte kalte Wut. 

"War's das?", fragte er nach unendlich langen Sekunden.

Bruno zuckte mit den Schultern. Nickte.

"Dann kannst du ja gehen."

Bruno presste die Lippen zusammen, zögerte. "Gibt es schon eine Prognose?", fragte er und blickte auf den Verband.

Armon gab keine Antwort und so gab Bruno schliesslich auf.  
"Danke, dass ich kurz vorbeikommen durfte", murmelte er und schlich zur Tür. 

Er hatte sie schon halb geöffnet, als Armon noch einmal etwas sagte. "Du hättest letztes Jahr zurücktreten sollen", sagte er voller Verachtung. «Du verdreckst den ganzen Sport.»

Bruno schloss die Tür und trat wieder ans Fussende des Betts. Armons Atem ging schneller, sein Blick war wieder fast so wirr wie Anfang Sommer am Bündner-Glarner Schwingfest.

Bruno sah in die gletscherblauen Augen, die nur Hass für ihn übrig hatten. «Egal was du denkst», sagte er leise, «ich hab die Wahrheit gesagt.»

«Blut lügt nicht», spie ihm Armon entgegen, lauter. Seine Hände zitterten.

«Ich weiss nicht, wie das Zeug in mich gekommen ist», antwortete Bruno eindringlich.

«Lügner!», brüllte Armon. Er hatte sich im Bett aufgerichtet und dabei auf beide Beine gestützt. Nun sank er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück ins Kissen. Bruno beobachtete ihn, wie er mit geschlossenen Augen den Schmerz wegatmete.

«Du wärst eh nicht König geworden», sagte er, als er sie wieder öffnete, leiser als vorher, aber immer noch voller Abscheu für Bruno. «Nicht wenn du dir zwanzig Kilo Muskeln gespritzt hättest. Du bist einfach nicht gut genug für ganz nach oben, nicht einmal annähernd. Du hättest gehen sollen, als sie dich erwischt haben, hast du die Leute nicht reden gehört? Niemand nimmt dir die Geschichte ab.» Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast, als ob alles auf einmal herausbrechen wollte. «Wie lange schwingst du? Zwanzig Jahre? Mehr? Ich weiss nicht, wie du in all der Zeit die Hoffnung auf etwas Grosses erhalten konntest. Sieh dich doch einmal an! Mittelmässig. Kein Vorbild für niemanden. Vorher nicht, und jetzt erst recht nicht. Niemand hätte dich vermisst, wenn du einfach gegangen wärst. Nicht einmal in deinem Verband. Stattdessen hättest du ihnen die Chance gegeben, heil aus der Sache zu kommen, ohne von dir beschmutzt zu werden. Aber das wolltest du nicht. Weil du ein egoistisches Schwein bist.»

Auch Brunos Hände begannen zu zittern, aber er liess den Wortschwall über sich ergehen. Schwer atmend lehnte Armon ins Kissen zurück. Seine Augen waren wieder geschlossen und blieben es auch, bis sich Bruno ein zweites Mal abwandte und wieder zur Tür ging. Diesmal hielt ihn nichts mehr zurück.


	4. 4

Armons Worte folgten Bruno in den darauffolgenden Tagen und lenkten ihn von der Arbeit und vom Training und allem anderen ab. Er wusste, dass er aus Schmerz gesprochen hatte. Trotzdem konnte Bruno nicht anders als ihm glauben, als hätte er nur ausgesprochen, was Bruno selber insgeheim schon längst wusste. Die Trainings fielen ihm schwer und er überlegte sich bereits eine Ausrede für den nächsten Wettkampf. Seine Vorsätze von Anfang Saison, durchzuhalten und es allen zu zeigen, schienen auf einmal unerreichbar schwer.

«Du musst den Unfall hinter dir lassen», sagte Bieri am Ende des Verbandstrainings. Bruno liess das T-Shirt, das er gerade am Rand des Schwingkellers ausschüttelte, sinken. Bieri klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

«Diesmal war es nicht mein Fehler, oder wie?», antwortete Bruno leise und schüttelte das T-Shirt weiter. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Bieri den Kopf schräg legte. Es war ungewohnt, ihn ohne Lachen zu sehen.  
«Wir haben alle gesagt, dass wir dir glauben, als du uns gesagt hast, dass du nicht weisst, wie die Substanz in deinen Körper gekommen ist», sagte er schliesslich. 

Kälte breitete sich in Bruno aus.

«Ich stehe zu meinem Wort, egal was andere sagen», fuhr Christoph weiter. «Und ich weiss, dass die anderen auch dazu stehen. Also glaube du uns das!» Er sah Bruno mit seinen durchdringenden Augen an. Verschämt senkte er den Kopf

«Danke», sagte er und er musste schlucken. «Für alles.»

Christoph klopfte ihm noch einmal auf die Schulter und wandte sich zu den Garderoben. «Wir alle brauchen mal Verständnis von anderen. Einmal werde ich vielleicht auch deins brauchen.»

Lange noch sass Bruno später in der Dunkelheit im Auto vor dem Haus und wartete, dass seine Tränen nachlassen würden.


	5. 5

Erst als Bruno zum zweiten Mal vor dem Spital in Chur ankam fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht wusste, ob Armon überhaupt noch dort war. Ohne sich am Empfang zu melden, bog er zu den Treppen. Er hatte schon die ersten zwei Tritte erklommen, als ihm weiter vorne jemand auffiel. Armon stand an der Kasse der Kantine und versuchte, mit zwei Krücken, dem Gelbeutel und einer Handvoll Süssigkeiten Platz an der Kasse zu machen. Bruno erreichte ihn, als ihm der letzte Schokoriegel aus der Hand fiel. Er bücke sich und hob ihn hoch. Armon sah ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an. Neben ihm wartete die Kassierin immer noch darauf, dass er weggehen würde, damit die Leute hinter ihm bezahlen konnten. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm Bruno ihm die restlichen Süssigkeiten und den Geldbeutel aus der Hand und lief den Liften entgegen. Er wartete in der offenen Tür, bis Armon zu ihm aufgehumpelt hatte. Schweigend schwebten sie dem dritten Stock entgegen. Armon starrte mit versteinerter Miene an die Knöpfe des Liftes. Sein Bein steckte immer noch in einem Gips, allerdings reichte er nur noch knapp über das Knie. Er musste seit Brunos letztem Besuch ausgewechselt worden sein. Immer noch schweigend liefen sie zurück zum Zimmer, dessen zweites Bett immer noch verlassen war. Bruno legte die Sachen in seiner Hand auf den Tisch neben dem Bett und beobachtete Armon, wie er die Krücken an den Nachttisch lehnte und zurück ins Bett kletterte.

«Du hast letztes Mal einige treffende Sachen erwähnt. Nun möchte ich gerne eine Antwort geben», begann Bruno. 

Armon starrte wieder zum Fenster hinaus und gab kein Zeichen, dass er ihn gehört hatte. Diesmal hatte er aber einen Schokoriegel in der Hand.

«Du sagst, niemand nimmt mir die Geschichte ab. Du sagst, dass ich nie König sein werde und dass ich ein egoistisches Schwein bin. Tatsache ist, dass meine Kameraden mir glauben, das weiss ich. Und ich bin zurückgekommen, um ihnen noch einmal zu helfen. Ich wollte nie König sein, ich wollte immer nur mein Bestes geben, für den Klub, für die Kameraden. Ich weiss nicht, wie das Zeug in mich gekommen ist und wenn ich noch einmal zurückgehen könnte, würde ich ein halbes Jahr fasten, um sicher zu sein.» Er sprach leise, eindringlich. Armon verdrehte die Augen. «Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, du hast letztes Mal mehr dich gemeint. Ich schwinge seit ich neun Jahre alt bin und ich wollte nie etwas anderes machen. Ich weiss, dass du mit Karate angefangen hast und erst zum Schwingen gewechselt hast, als du einsehen musstest, dass du es in der anderen Sportart zu nichts bringst. Die Kameraden, die du dort zurückgelassen hast, waren dir wohl egal. Auch das Schwingen selber ist dir egal, nur der Erfolg zählt. Klingt recht einsam für mich. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dein Bein gebrochen habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Schande über den Schwingsport gebracht habe. Aber vor allem tut es mir leid, dass du nicht weisst, was Schwingen eigentlich bedeutet.»

Armon nahm den letzten Bissen seines Riegels und knüllte das Papier zusammen. Er blickte immer noch aus dem Fenster auf den anderen Plattenbau hinüber. Schliesslich drehte er den Kopf wieder zu Bruno. Sein Blick war verschlossen, undurchdringbar. Er streckte Bruno einen der anderen Schokoriegel zu und deutete auf den Besucherstuhl neben seinem Bett. Wortlos nahm Bruno die Schokolade und setzte sich hin. Er wusste nicht, ob er etwas sagen sollte. Eigentlich wäre es an Armon gewesen, eine Antwort zu geben, doch dieser sah offensichtlich keinen Grund.   
Bruno hatte gerade den ersten Bissen genommen, als der Angriff kam.   
Bevor Bruno reagieren konnte, stand Armon neben dem Bett, auf dem rechten Bein balancierend, und starrte auf ihn hinunter. Der Schokoriegel fiel ihm aus den Händen als sich Armon auf seinen Schoss setzte und seine Hände um Brunos Kopf legten. Bruno sah immer noch ein wenig Abscheu, immer noch ein wenig Hass auf Armons Gesicht, aber auch etwas Neues: kaum gezügelte Lust und Verlangen. Mit offenem Mund starrte er Armon an, unfähig, sich zu bewegen.   
Armons Hände waren nicht zärtlich um seinen Kopf gelegt, sie pressten an seine Schläfen und krallten sich an seinen Haaren fest.

"Glaubst du den Scheiss, den du erzählst?", fragte er grob. 

Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. Der Kuss war ungestüm und absichtlich schmerzhaft. Willenlos versank Bruno darin und liess seine Hände über Armons Rücken wandern. Seine Zunge wagte sich vor in Armons Mund. Heisser Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper, als Armon zubiss. Erst als seine Hand Armons Oberschenkel über dem Gips ergriff, liess dieser zischend los. Bruno schmeckte eine metallene Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund. Wütend packte Bruno zu und sah mit heisser Genugtuung, wie alle Farbe aus Armons Gesicht wich. Er liess erst los, als er Armons Hand zwischen seinen Schenkeln spürte. Er dachte nicht mehr an seine Sorgen, an seine Verpflichtungen, er war nicht mehr der Besonnene, der alles im Auge behielt. Er spürte nur noch Armons kräftige Finger um seinen härter werdenden Penis, er sah nur noch, wie einfach es gewesen wäre, Armons Jogginghosen abzustreifen. Ohne Vorwarnung stand er auf. Armon war schwer, aber für Bruno war es ein Leichtes, ihn auf den Armen zum Bett zu tragen. Armon wollte ihn zu sich ziehen, aber Bruno hatte nun die Macht über ihn. Er schlug seine Arme weg und zerrte die weichen Hosen herunter bis über den Gips. Auch Armon war bereits halb hart. Ein Stöhnen entwich ihm als Bruno ihn in den Mund nahm und heftig an ihm sog, bis ihm erste, salzige Tropfen entwichen. Bruno zerrte das Kissen unter seinem Kopf weg und legte es neben seine Hüfte, dann drehte er ihn, bis er mit dem gesunden Bein unten darauf lag. Das zweite Kissen, das den Gips hochlagerte, legte er zwischen seine Beine, so dass sein Arsch halb offen Bruno entgegen zeigte und ihn einlud. Kurz stand er zurück und liess seinen Blick über Armon gleiten. Sein Atem kam schwer, stossweise, sein Blick ging starr geradeaus. Seine Locken klebten an seiner Stirn und Bruno fiel erst jetzt auf, wie jung er aussah, wie unschuldig, trotz allem Zorn, den er ihm entgegen geschleudert hatte. Bevor Bruno zögern konnte, schoss Armons Hand zum Nachttisch und warf ihm, ohne ihn anzusehen, eine Tube zu. Es war nur Lotion, um die Haut über dem Gips zu pflegen, aber für Brunos Zwecke reichte es. Er löste seinen Gurt und schob die Hosen hinunter, drückte einen grossen Klecks aus der Tube und legte sich neben Armon aufs Bett. Armons Hände klammerten sich an den Rand der Matratze vor sich, seine Muskeln waren aufs äusserste gespannt, seine Augen fest zusammengepresst als Bruno begann, ihn mit seinen Fingern zu dehnen. Seine Geduld hielt nicht lange hin, zu sehr zuckte sein Schwanz, zu heiss spürte er Armons Körper vor sich. Ein Wimmern entwich Armon, als Brunos Finger aus seinem Loch verschwanden und dafür seine Eichel anlegte.  
"Ausatmen!", befahl Bruno und drang tief in ihn ein. Armons enge Hitze um seinen Schwanz brachte ihn schier um den Verstand. Neben ihm warf Armon den Kopf zurück, aber kein Laut entwich seinem Mund. Brunos Hand lag schwer auf seinen Hüften und zog ihn gierig näher. Langsam begann er, ihn in einzudringen, bis er einen steten Rhythmus hatte, bis Armons Körper weicher wurde und ihm entgegen kam. Brunos freie Hand fand Armons Schwanz und rieb ihn im Takt der Stösse. Er lehnte vor und küsste die Schweisstropfen von seinem breiten Nacken, verlor sich seinen nassen Locken. Armons Atem kam schneller, würgend, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, das nicht aus seiner Kehle konnte. Bruno fickte ihn weiter, wortlos, bis die Hitze in seinem Schwanz unerträglich wurde, bis es aus ihm herausbrach und er seine Zähne tief in Armons Schulter grub um nicht aufzuschreien. In zwei harten Stössen schoss es aus ihm und wurde es weiss vor seinen Augen. Seine Hand rieb weiter an Armons Schwanz, bis sein ganzer Körper erzitterte und er sich über Brunos Finger und das Kissen ergoss. Armons Hand wanderte hinunter und klammerte sich um Brunos Handgelenk, hielt ihn fest, so dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Es dauerte lange, bis Armons Atem ruhig kam, aber noch immer liess er ihn nicht los. Schliesslich drehte Bruno seine Hand aus Armons Umklammerung und erhob sich vom Bett. Er drehte sich von ihm ab und richtete seine Kleidung. Hinter sich hörte er, wie sich Armon im Bett bewegte. Der Schokoladenriegel lag neben dem Stuhl am Boden. Bruno hob ihn hoch und verschlang ihn in zwei Bissen. Als er sich umdrehte, lag Armon wieder auf dem Rücken, die Hosen hochgezogen, das saubere Kissen unter dem Gips, das andere ans Fussende gekickt. Seine Wangen glühten feuerrot in seinem blassen Gesicht. Wortlos beobachtete er, wie Bruno den Tisch auf Rollen zum Bett zog und Wasser aus einem metallenen Krug in ein Glas füllte. Er durchsuchte das Sortiment an Pillen auf Armons Nachttisch, dann drückte er zwei Schmerztabletten aus einer Verpackung und legte sie neben das Glas auf den Tisch. Schliesslich drehte er sich ohne Gruss um und verliess ihn.


	6. 6

Bruno hatte Christoph vom ersten, katastrophalen Krankenbesuch erzählt. Den zweiten erwähnte er nicht mehr. Stattdessen suchte er, spätabends in der sicheren Dunkelheit, im Internet nach Armon und überschlug im Kopf, in welcher Klasse er war, als Armon geboren wurde. Stöhnend schlug er das Kissen über seinem Kopf zusammen und warf das Telefon von sich. Er verfluchte sich und seine unkontrollierte Dummheit. Armon hatte ihn zweimal provoziert, beim ersten Mal mit Worten, beim zweiten Mal mit Taten und beide Male war Bruno wie ein Anfänger darauf hereingefallen. Er versuchte, eine Lösung für sein Problem zu finden, aber alles was ihm einfiel war, ihn nie wieder zu sehen und jedes Schwingfest, an dem Armon teilnahm, möglichst weit zu umgehen. Es half nicht, dass seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Armons Körper zurückglitten, zu seinen Muskeln, den weichen Locken und einladenden Arsch, dem Bruno so schnell erlegen war.

Er stürzte sich in die Arbeit und das Training, verausgabte seinen Körper jeden Tag, um nicht an ihn denken zu müssen. Das Heu musste eingebracht werden und das erste Korn wartete auf den Drescher. Am nächsten Schwingfest holte er den Kranz, schaffte es fast gar in den Schlussgang. Es war ein paar Tage später, das Heu eingebracht, das Korn gedroschen und das Stroh gebündelt, als Brunos grösste Sorgen ihn einholten. Er war alleine auf dem Hof, seine Eltern waren ins Dorf zur wöchentlichen Chorprobe gefahren, als er ein Auto auf dem Hof ankommen hörte. Es surrte nicht wie das Elektroauto des Postboten und röchelte nicht wie das altersschwache Gefährt seines Vaters. Ohne sich zu beeilen fegte er den Stalleingang fertig, legte den Besen zurück an seinen Platz und wusch sich die Hände am Brunnen. Vor ihm erstrahlten die Ausläufer des Juras im letzten Abendrot. Als er um die Ecke bog und er die Autonummer sah, war es vorbei mit seiner Ruhe. Eiskalte Schauer fuhren seinen Rücken hinunter während er zusah, wie Armon mühsam die Krücken über den Beifahrersitz zerrte und sein linkes Bein vorsichtig aus dem Auto hob und schliesslich seinen restlichen Körper hinauswuchtete. Bruno zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben.

«Tut’s nicht mehr weh?», fragte er als Armon die Türe geschlossen hatte und ihn mit dem gewohnten undurchdringlichen Blick über das Auto hinweg ansah.

«Tut verdammt weh», antwortete er schulterzuckend. Einen Moment sahen sie sich schweigend an.

«Geh nach Hause!», sagte Bruno nach einer Weile.

Armon grinste und humpelte um sein Auto herum. «Willst du mich nicht mehr sehen? Denkst du, du hättest dich schon genug entschuldigt?»

«Es war ein Fehler und ja, auch das tut mir leid. Aber das war es! Wir sollten uns nicht mehr sehen. Wir haben keine Zukunft. Nicht so.»

Armon war bei Bruno angekommen, näher als ihm wohl war, und sah ihn herausfordernd an. «Und ich glaube, wir sollten uns noch viel öfter sehen.»

«Du bist verletzt, äusserlich und innen, und wütend», zwang sich Bruno zu sagen, «ich verstehe das. Aber das ist kein Grund, sich so kindisch zu verhalten.»

Armons Augenbrauen wuchsen in die Höhe. Bruno musste alle seine Selbstbeherrschung aufwenden, um seine Hände nicht in Armons Locken zu vergraben.

«Kindisch?», rief er lachend aus. «Du rammst deinen Schwanz bis zum Ansatz in meinen Arsch und nennst es ‘kindisch’?» 

Es war klar, dass er eine Reaktion aus Bruno provozieren wollte. Er wusste nicht, dass sie alleine auf dem Hof waren und ihn niemand hören konnte. Bruno schloss die Augen.

«Vielleicht solltest du ein anderes Wort wählen», fuhr Armon fort. «Es hat so einen unschönen Beigeschmack nach dem, was du mit mir gemacht hast.» 

Er lehnte sich vor. Bruno wandte den Kopf ab, die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich gepresst.

Armon lachte wieder. «Ich beisse nicht.»

Bruno rollte die Augen und schnaubte. Er spürte Armons letzten Kuss immer noch bei jedem Bissen und jedem Schluck.

«Versprochen.»

Bruno schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich, in seine gletscherblauen Augen zu blicken. «Was willst du, Armon?»

Die Antwort kam ohne Zögern. «Dich.»

«Warum?»

Armons Blick entglitt, seine jungen Züge wurden nachdenklich. Bruno verschränkte seine Finger auf dem Rücken, um ihn nicht versehentlich zu berühren.

«Bist du ein guter Kamerad?», fragte er schliesslich. «Zu den anderen?»

Bruno schluckte hart. «Ich versuche es. Offensichtlich bin ich schlechter als die meisten…»   
Er beendete den Satz nicht. Er hätte auch nicht gewusst, wie.

«Glaubst du, ich bin ein guter Kamerad?»

Bruno zögerte. «Ich kenne dich nicht. Nicht auf diese Art. Aber ich würde sagen, ja.»

Armon lachte wieder, aber diesmal ohne Freude. Sein Blick war wieder verschlossen, fast zornig. Etwas regte sich in Bruno. Er drehte sich um und lief der Haustür entgegen.

«Komm!»


	7. Chapter 7

Armon blickte durch die Fenster im Wohnzimmer auf die ergrauenden Felder. In der Ferne waren die Alpenkämme als schwarze Schemen zu erkennen. Die ersten Sterne erstrahlten über ihnen. Brunos Wohnung war eine typische Junggesellenwohnung. Seine Eltern hatten darauf bestanden, in den oberen Stock zu ziehen und dem einzigen Kind, das den Hof übernehmen wollte, die standesgemässe Wohnung zu überlassen. Brunos Geschwister waren alle schon lange geflohen. Seine Eltern hatten die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, dass er nicht vielleicht doch eines Tages jemanden heimbringen würde, mit dem er eine stolze Bauernfamilie gründen würde. Er hatte es noch nicht über sich gebracht, ihre Hoffnung zu zerstören und tief innen wusste er, dass er es nie tun würde. Sollten sie sich ihre eigenen Gedanken machen.

Bruno trug das Tablett mit allem, was sein Kühlschrank hergab, herein. Unterwegs schob er ein Paar Überhosen und Socken unter den Ofentritt. Der Stubentisch war übersät mit Post. Der Senf lag noch von einem der letzten Abendbrote auf einer alten Zeitung. Er schob das Papier zusammen und legte es auf einen freien Stuhl, dann breitete er das Brot, die Cervelats und Tomaten und den Käse aus.

«Kaffee?», fragte er und stellte die Kanne mit dem heissen Wasser und das Kaffeepulver auf den Tisch. Armon nickte und Bruno rührte zwei Tassen an.

«Ich konnte meinen Bruder nicht überreden, zu bleiben», sagte Armon in die Stille und setzte sich auf die Bank entlang der Fensterfront.

Bruno brauchte einen Moment bis er begriff, worauf sich Armon bezog. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Armon und schnitt das Brot in Scheiben.

«Das macht dich nicht zu einem schlechten Kameraden.»

«Es macht mich nicht zu einem guten. Ich sehe es den anderen doch an.»

Bruno schälte eine der Cervelats und tunkte sie in den Senf. «Die Blicke?»

«Und das Gerede und wie sie den Kopf drehen, wenn du sie ansiehst und…einfach alles.» Armon nahm eine Scheibe Brot und zerpflückte sie auf seinen Teller.

«Hast du sie schon einmal gefragt?» Bruno sah ihn über den Tisch an, griff eine der Tomaten und bearbeitete sie mit dem Messer.

Armon zuckte mit den Schultern. «Muss ich nicht. Man versteht es auch ohne Worte.»

Bruno streute Salz über die Tomatenschnitze und schob einen in den Mund.

«Du solltest sie einmal fragen», sagte er um die Tomate herum. «Manchmal liest man Sachen aus Anderen, die nicht stimmen. Habe ich auch. Aber nichts zwingt einem zum Reden wie wenn deine ganze Zukunft auf dem Spiel steht. Und in den Händen von Fremden liegt.»

Armon schob die Brotstücke eins nach dem anderen in den Mund und spülte sie mit Kaffee hinunter. «Und was lese ich denn falsch?»

Bruno blickte wieder von seinem Teller hoch und wartete, bis Armon ihn ansah.

«Du bist verbissen. An den Festen erkennst du niemanden um dich herum. Wenn du einen Gang verlierst, maulst du jeden an, der dir über den Weg läuft.»

Armon sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

«Ich glaube nicht, dass die anderen dich für einen schlechten Kamerad halten», erklärte Bruno. «Ich glaube, sie sind von dir eingeschüchtert.»

Armon wandte sich wieder seinem Teller zu und knetete die Brotstücke zu einem Ball. Lange sagte er nichts mehr. Nach dem Essen füllte Bruno die Abwaschmaschine und stellte die Reste zurück in den Kühlschrank. Hinter sich hörte er das Klicken von Krücken auf den Küchenplatten. Als er sich umdrehte, hielt ihm Armon die Tube Senf entgegen.

«Schüchtere ich dich auch ein?»

Bruno lachte. «Nicht im geringsten.» Er nahm die Tube und verstaute sie im Kühlschrank. Als er sich umdrehte, pinnte Armon ihn dagegen. Er grinste.

«Und jetzt?»

Bruno schüttelte den Kopf. Er versuchte erfolglos, sein Lächeln unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. «Ich habe es ernst gemeint», brachte er schliesslich hervor. «Wir können so nicht weitermachen.»

«Ja, ja, es war ein Fehler, keine Zukunft, bla bla», äffte Armon. Seine Augen funkelten.  
Diesmal drehte Bruno den Kopf nicht weg als sich seine Lippen näherten, auch wenn er fest damit rechnete, wieder gebissen zu werden. Zu seiner Überraschung blieb Armon diesmal zahm, fast zärtlich, und Bruno zerfiel in seine Arm.

«Wir sind noch nicht quitt», hauchte Armon, nachdem er sich aus dem Kuss gelöst hatte.

«Wie wollen wir in den nächsten zwei Monaten quitt werden?», lachte Bruno. «Du kannst noch nicht einmal auf beiden Beinen gehen.»

Armon öffnete langsam die Knöpfe seines Arbeitshemdes, einen nach dem anderen, und fuhr mit seiner Hand über seine Brust. Bruno fühlte, wie seine Vorsätze zusammenfielen und sein Wille sich in Nichts auflöste. Er sah nur noch Armon, wollte nur noch ihn spüren und die Welt vergessen.

«Dann musst du eben für mich arbeiten», antwortete Armon.

Bruno lachte, schlang die Arme unter seinem knackigen Arsch zusammen und hob ihn hoch. Die Krücken fielen zu Boden. «Alles muss man selber machen», sagte er.  
Armon grinste und küsste ihn, bis sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen.  
Brunos Bett war ungemacht, alte Kleidung aus dem Training und von der Arbeit lag verstreut auf dem Boden. Er kickte die Kleider aus dem Weg und setzte Armon vorsichtig auf den Bettrand, dann kniete er sich vor ihm hin. Seine Hände strichen durch Armons Locken und zogen ihn in einen neuen Kuss. Bruno wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen. Armons Hände wanderten derweil zu seinen Schultern und streifen sein Hemd ab, dann machten sie sich an seinen Hosen zu schaffen. Bruno stand auf, damit er sie runterziehen konnte und kickte sie zu den anderen Kleidungsstücken in die Ecke. Sein Schwanz war schon halb hart und hing schwer unter seinem Busch. Armon sah hungrig zu ihm auf und zog ihn näher. Ohne den Blick oder seine Hände von Bruno zu nehmen, tastete Armons Mund nach seinem Schwanz und nahm ihn tief hinein. Langsam sog er an ihm und Bruno entwich ein Stöhnen.

«Armon…», flüsterte er, die Finger tief in seinen braunen Locken vergraben. Seine blauen Augen schienen im Halbdunkel des schwachen Lichts zu glänzen und nahmen Bruno komplett gefangen. Ein Speichelfaden hing von seinen Lippen als er Bruno losliess und ihn angrinste.

«Jetzt du», flüsterte er heiser. 

Bruno lachte und stiess ihn um, so dass er halb auf dem Bett lag. Seine Hand tastete nach Armons Schritt und fuhr über die harte Stelle zwischen seinen Beinen.

«Da gibt es nicht mehr viel zu tun», kommentierte er und riss ihm die Hosen vom Leib. Er setzte sich auf ihn und rieb sich an ihm, während er das T-Shirt über seinen Kopf zog. Armon keuchte und liess seine Hände über Brunos Schenkel und seinen Arsch wandern. Bruno biss sich auf die Lippen, als die Finger sein Loch streiften und rieb ihre Glieder heftiger aneinander. Er fiel vornüber in einen innigen Kuss, schmeckte sich selber auf Armons Zunge. Erst nach einer Ewigkeit lösten sie sich voneinander. Armons Lippen leuchteten feurig und sein Hunger schien nur noch grösser. Bruno rutschte von ihm und zog ihn hinauf, sorgsam bedacht, das gebrochene Bein im Gips nicht zu sehr zu berühren. Sanft bettete er ihn auf das Kissen und lehnte sich dann über ihm, um die Schublade des Nachttisches zu öffnen. Armons Hände und Lippen tasteten weiter über ihn, als ob sie alles an ihm auswendig lernen wollten. Endlich fand er das Gleitmittel und er setzte sich wieder rittlings auf Armon. Seine Hände zitterten als er das Mittel auf Armons Fingern verteilte und breiter hinkniete, um ihm Platz zu machen. Sie spielten um seinen Ring herum, provozierten ihn. Er versuchte, ihnen entgegen zu gehen, aber lachend zog Armon sie weg. Aus Brunos Kehle entwich ein Knurren. Seine Hand packte Armons Locken und zogen seinen Kopf nach hinten, entblössten seine Kehle.

«Mach!», stöhnte er. 

Armon erschauerte, aber seine Finger blieben weg. «Sag es!»

Brunos Zunge wanderte Armons Hals und Schulter hinab, seine Küsse kaum zu unterscheiden von Bissen. 

«Bitte!», würgte er hervor. Seine Stimme klang heiser, überfordert von der Lust. «Armon. Fick mich. Bitte.»

Ein Schrei entwich ihm, als der erste Finger in sein enges Loch vorstiess und sich krümmte, bis er die richtige Stelle gefunden hatte. Unkontrolliert zuckten seine Hüften und kamen dem zweiten Finger entgegen. Langsam bewegte Armon die Finger hin und her, öffnete ihn, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt.

«Komm her!», keuchte Bruno in seine weichen Locken. «Fick mich.»

Armons freie Hand fuhr durch Brunos Haar und zwang seinen Kopf zurück, bis er ihn ansehen konnte. Alles verschwamm vor Brunos Augen, er erkannte nur noch die Lust in seinen blauen Augen. Still, eiskalt beobachteten sie jede Regung an Bruno als Armons Finger sein Loch verliessen und er sein Glied tief hineinstiess. Wieder stöhnte Bruno auf, sein Kopf fiel vornüber, die Augen fest zusammengepresst. Armons Schwanz war zu gross, zu viel für sein enges Loch, raubte ihm den Atem. Armon wartete, bis er wieder atmen konnte, dann tastete seine Hand nach seinem Schwanz und rieb ihn, bis er wieder hart war. Langsam begann Bruno, sich auf und ab zu bewegen; hoch, bis Armons Schwanz fast aus seinem Loch kam, dann wieder hinunter, bis Armons Eichel die kleine Stelle ganz tief drinnen streifte. Armon fing Brunos Stöhnen mit seinem Mund, sog alles auf, was aus ihm drang. Brunos Stösse wurden schneller, verlangender, ungeschickter. Armon winkelte sein gesundes Bein an und stiess ihm kraftvoll entgegen, immer und immer wieder, bis alles weiss wurde und sich Bruno auf seinen Bauch ergoss. Er stiess immer weiter in ihn vor, zwang seine Hüfte, den Rhythmus aufrecht zu erhalten. Brunos Hand wanderte wieder zu Armons Kopf und streichelte über sein Haar, seine Lippen fanden seine Schläfen und küssten sie. Armon stöhnte leise und drehte den Kopf, suchten Brunos Küsse.

«Komm!», hauchte Bruno in seinen Mund. 

Sein Loch war wund, die Lust wurde zu viel, zu sehr, aber er ritt ihn weiter, bis Armons Hüfte sich ein letztes Mal aufbäumten und sein warmer Samen in Bruno spritzte. Bruno ritt ihn durch den Orgasmus, bis er erschöpft ins Kissen zurückfiel und seine Arme Bruno mitrissen. Diesmal entwich Bruno nicht nach einer Weile aus seinem Griff, diesmal blieb er liegen, den Kopf auf Armons Schulter, Armons Arme um ihn geschlungen. Seine Finger spielten mit Armons Locken, streichelten ihn, bis ihn der Schlaf umfing.

Graue Dämmerung erfüllte das Zimmer, als er erwachte. Er hatte keine Uhr bei sich, aber er wusste, dass es Zeit war zum Melken. Noch aber wollte er nicht aufstehen, nicht solange er Armon neben sich beim Schlafen zusehen konnte. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich langsam, stetig. Jede Anspannung, jede Schau war von seinem Gesicht gewichen und zeigten seine Jugend. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er ihn beobachtete, aber schliesslich öffneten sich seine Augen und blinzelten. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er wieder wusste, wo er war und sein Blick nach Bruno suchte. Schweigend sah er ihn mit seinen wachen Gletscheraugen an. Bruno streichelte ihm über die Wange und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er rutschte näher an Bruno, bis sich ihre Lippen fast berührten.

«Ein Wort über die Zukunft und es setzt was.»

Bruno lachte.


End file.
